Angel, Human, and Devil
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Malaikat, Manusia, dan Iblis. Manusia dan Iblis yang memperebutkan seorang malaikat. #Absurd /WonKyu/KiHyun/


**Angel, Human, and Devil**

**Author : Gyna Choi**

**Summary : Cinta segita antara Malaikat, Manusia, dan Iblis (Apaan ini)**

**Cast :**

· **Cho/Choi Kyuhyun : Angel**

· **Choi Siwon : Human**

· **(Di rahasiakan :p) : Devil**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst Humor(Maybe).**

**Length : 3.400+ Word (Chapterd)**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli punya saya! Tidak ada unsure copy paste! Seluruh cast hanya punya Tuhan**

**Warning : Banyak Typos, Gaje, Summary dan cerita gak nyambung, M/M, bukan genderswitch!**

**Note : Maaf :3 judulnya aku ganti yaaaa~ yang pertamanya sih mau 'Angel' aja… Tapi gak seru gitu kalau gak ada sesuanunya (Reader : Anu lagi -_-) Harap maklum yaaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov **

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Tetapi tidak membuat aktifitas di kota Seoul ini menurun. Seluruh orang masih sibuk berkutat dengan urusan masing masing di luar rumah mereka, termasuk salah satu namja dari jutaan orang di kota yang terkenal kebersihannya ini. Namja yang mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan berpostur tinggi ini masih melayani pengunjung cafè yang semakin ramai berdatangan seperti laju kereta yang tak ada hentinya.

Disaat namja tampan itu akan membawakan beberapa Softdrink di nampannya, seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya tiba tiba saja seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Namja tampan itu pun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu tengah melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ada apa, Hyung?" Namja tampan itu bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang memperlihatkan kedua bolongan di pipinya. Namja yang didepannya itu melihatnya khawatir, bukan apa, karyawan yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini terlihat sangat pucat, ditambah mata yang sudah seperti binatang khas china tersebut.

"Siwon-ee, pulanglah!" Ujarnya khawatir. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lagi, apakah orang ini menghabiskan hidupnya dengan tersenyum? Pertanyaan itu tiba tiba saja ada di otaknya. "Masih banyak pengunjung, Hyung. Dan sebagai pelayan yang baik, aku harus melayani mereka" Sahut namja tampan bername tag Choi Siwon itu. Bagaimanapun, pekerjaan ini sangat berharga bagi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Siwon-ee. Masih ada sepasang ikan beda spesies itu" Kim Jong Woon atau kerap di sapa Yesung ini tetap bersikukuh menyuruh Siwon pulang. "Kami mendengarnya, Hyung" Dua orang selain Siwon disana menyahut karena mereka merasa kalau Yesung tengah membicarakan mereka. "Aish kalian ini! Cepat bekerja!" Teriak dengan suara seraknya.

"Pulanglah! Aku memberikan mu libur selama 3 hari. Kau terlihat sangat pucat sekali akhir-akhir ini" Suara Yesung kembali melembut ketika berbicara kepada Siwon. Suara kedua ikan berbeda spesies itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Siwon dan Yesung . "Kami juga mau berlibur, Hyung." Rengek keduanya, kali ini mereka berdua menghampiri Siwon dan Yesung. "Enak saja ! Kalau kalian ingin libur, aku akan memotong gaji" Kata Yesung sedikit mengancam, sebenarnya ia tidak serius dengan perkataannya hanya saja ingin menakuti sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Hyung" Cibir salah satu dari keduanya yang mempunyai Gummy Smile atau kalau diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Indones menjadi Senyum Gusi karena setiap dia tersenyum pasti gusinya akan terlihat. "Hahaha" Siwon tertawa melihat tontonan didepannya, ia sangat suka saat saat seperti ini, ia merasa berada di tengah tengah keluarga, ia sangat merindukan moment ini. Sebenarnya, ia merasa tidak enak hati kepada kedua sahabat nya ini. Kedua sahabatnya yang bername tag Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae ini mendengus kesal mendengar tawaan Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Lagipula ini ha-" Baru saja Siwon akan menolak tawaran sang boss, tetapi perkataannya itu sudah dipotong oleh . "Kalau kau tidak mau, besok, lusa, dan selamanya jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu ke cafè ku lagi!" Siwon membelalakan matanya saat mengatakan hal itu. Mau dimana lagi ia harus bekerja? Hanya disini lah dia diperlakukan seperti keluarga. Ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan moment bersama keluarga nya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, sejak orang tuanya meninggal itulah Siwon memilih hidup pas-pasan dan berusaha mendapatkan apapun dengan bekerja keras.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan menurutimu" Pasrah Siwon. Mau bagaimana lagi melawan boss nya ini? Lagipula, kepalanya dari tadi terus berdenyut. Siwon mulai menaiki tangga karena kamar ganti terletak di lantai dua cafè tersebut. Dari kejauhan, Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan, Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang memandangnya kesal. Merasa di pandang dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan, Yesung pun membalas pandangan itu dengan pandangan yang tidak perduli.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Cepat bekerja! Oh ya, Hae-ah, antarkan Softdrink itu ke meja nomor 12 ya" Yesung melenggang pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. "Selamat bekerja, Chagi!" Kata Donghae nelangsa, kemudian mengantarkan nampan itu kepada pengunjung yang tengah menunggu.

Sedangkan, di kamar ganti, Siwon tidak langsung mengganti bajunya, ia malah duduk di kursi sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah ditambah perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Mungkin, maagnya kambuh, akhir akhir ini memang makan tidak teratur kadang juga tidak makan. Siwon kembali berdiri dan mengganti bajunya. Rasanya dia tidak tahan berada di dunia ini, tapi, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara cara yang bodoh itu juga.

Setelah berkemas, Siwon keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut, kemudian, menapaki tangga satu per satu. Sebelum Siwon benar benar keluar dari cafè tersebut, ia berpamitan kepada Yesung. Lalu, keluar dari cafè itu. Siwon pulang hanya dengan berjalan kaki, karena jarak dari cafè dan apartment nya lumayan dekat. Siwon berjalan dengan langkah yang malas saat memasuki gang kecil yang terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap, bagaimana pun ia harus melewati gang ini karena gang ini lah satu satunya jalan alternative untuk menuju apartment sederhananya. Tiba tiba saja angin bertiup kencang membuatnya harus menghentikan jalannya, debu debu menyeruak dari atas tanah ke udara membuatnya juga harus terpejam karena itu. Dari atas langit, Siwon dapat melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan seperti meteor, namun cahaya ini tampak begitu… Suci dan bersih.

Siwon segera melindungi dirinya dari angin yang semakin kencang dan ia memilih berlindung di sebuah pondok kecil yang terlihat kokoh. Siwon kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, cahaya itu semakin dekat dengannya, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat cahaya itu mendarat keras di gang itu. Perlahan, cahaya yang berada disekelilingnya memudar dan menyisakan seorang namja bersurai eboni dengan sayap putih yang lebar di punggungnya, tetapi salah satu sayap itu patah. Sayap namja itu terlihat masuk ke dalam punggungnya. Siwon menatap namja itu takjub dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Ia merasa rasa sakitnya menjadi meluap begitu saja.

Dengan takut-takut, Siwon mendekati namja yang memunggunginya itu. Dirinya masih shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Apakah sosok didepannya ini adalah seorang malaikat? Apakah Tuhan mengiriminya seorang malaikat untuk menemani hidup nya? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Siwon saat ini. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir bahwa mungkin ini mimpi. Tetapi, setelah mengucek matanya, tetap saja namja yang belum ia lihat wajahnya itu tetap berada di depannya dengan posisi memunggunginya dan menunduk. "Siapa kamu?" Tanya Siwon semakin mendekat. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu namja bersurai eboni tersebut.

Namja bersayap itu berdiri dari posisinya, namun tetap memunggungi Siwon. Siwon kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah wajahnya jelek? Apakah wajahnya menakutkan? Apakah wajahnya dipenuhi darah? apakah bla bla bla… Pikiran negative telah berkelana di kepalanya. Dan, namja yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya itu membalikan badannya.

**Deg~**

**Deg~**

**Deg~**

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari yang tadinya setelah melihat wajah namja bersurai eboni itu. Bukannya takut kepada wajah namja itu, namun dirinya terpesona dengan wajah namja itu. Namja itu tidak bisa dikatakan tampan untuk seorang namja pada normalnya, namja itu bisa dikatakan manis dan cantik. Mengapa? Lihatlah! Warna bola matanya yang biru menyala, pipi chubby yang merona, kulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat bersinar, bulu mata yang lentik, mata besar seperti boneka, bibir cherry yang merah menggoda, hidung mungil namun lancip. Bukankah itu deskripsi yang sangat sempurna?

Perlahan-lahan, cahaya yang ada disekelilingnya meredup dan warna matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru menyala menjadi cokelat caramel.

**Brugh**

Sosok namja cantik itu terjatuh, karena refleks Siwon bagus, Siwon pun berhasil menangkap tubuh itu walaupun Siwon menjadi terduduk, tidak bisa di bilang duduk juga, Siwon seperti berjongkok tapi kaki kirinya tidak tertekuk (Paham gak sih :3). Tangan kanannya menahan leher namja cantik itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Kelopak mata namja cantik itu terbuka membuat mereka saling beradu pandang.

Siwon menatap wajah namja cantik itu dengan tatapan terpesona. Namja cantik itu terlihat mengangkat tangannya, lalu meletakkannya ke pipi tirus Siwon, ia tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi" Siwon bingung dengan apa yang baru saja namja cantik ini katakana. Bertemu lagi? Siwon merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja cantik ini sebelumnya.

Namja cantik ini terlihat sangat lemah dipelukannya saat ini. segera mengangkat tubuh ringan namja cantik ini, tatapannya tidak pernah berpaling dari wajah namja cantik itu, rasanya tidak ada hal menarik lagi selain menatap wajah namja yang tengah gendong ala bridal style ini. Sedangkan, namja cantik itu juga menatapnya lekat.

**-Skip Time-**

Siwon meletakkan tubuh namja cantik itu di ranjang king sizenya dengan perlahan seakan akan sosok di gendongannya ini sangat rapuh. Entah mengapa, Siwon merasakan ada sebuah ikatan antara ia dan namja cantik itu. Mungkinkah ini hanya perasaannya yang keliru? Siwon yang tadinya ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada namja cantik yang ada di ranjangnya, namun ia urungkan karena Siwon dapat melihat wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Siwon baru menyadari kalau baju putih dari namja cantik itu mengeluarkan darah pada bagian punggung. Siwon yang melihat itu segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan sebaskom air hangat, handuk kecil, dan kotak P3K.

Siwon kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati namja cantik itu tengah mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah, Siwon segera meletakkan baskom kecil lengkap dengan handuknya itu di atas meja riasnya, lalu membantu namja cantik itu. Setelah Siwon selesai membantu namja cantik itu, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pakaian yang berupa piyama kebesaran dari lemari kecilnya. "Buka bajumu!" Titah Siwon yang mendudukan diri tepat didepan namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu membelalakan matanya terkejut namun Siwon merasa gemas dengan namja cantik itu, ekspresinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak punya niat jahat, hanya saja aku ingin mengobati punggungmu" Kata Siwon mengetahui apa yang sedang namja cantik itu pikirkan di kepala cantiknya. Namja cantik itu terdiam, lalu tangan kanannya meraba punggung kiri nya yang basah. ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kejadian yang membuatnya harus….

"Hey!" Siwon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja cantik itu karena namja cantik itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali, bahkan namja cantik itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Namja cantik itu kembali tersadar ke alam sadarnya, ia kembali menatap wajah Siwon dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam dan tidak dapat diartikan. Apa maksud tatapan ini? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam batin Siwon. "Ehem! Kau tidak bisu kan?" Tanya Siwon mencairkan suasana yang tiba tiba saja tegang. "Tidak" Namja cantik itu menjawab dengan suara bagaikan emas itu, Siwon saja sampai terpesona dengan suaranya. Namja cantik itu terkikik geli saat melihat siwon yang terpesona akan suaranya.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Rasanya dirinya ini sangat penasaran dengan namja cantik didepannya ini. Namja cantik itu tersenyum seraya menjawab "Cho Kyuhyun". Siwon memandang namja cantik bernama Kyuhyun itu penuh minat. "Cho Kyuhyun? Wah! Nama yang sangat bagus!" Seru Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Siwon, ia melupakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di punggungnya.

"Shhh" Ringis Kyuhyun saat merasakan punggungnya kembali di dera rasa sakit. Siwon langsung tersadar dengan niat awalnya yang ingin mengobati Kyuhyun. "Buka bajumu! Dan jangan berpikir macam macam tentangku" Titah Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera membuka bajunya dengan bantuan Siwon tentunya. Siwon menatap tubuh mulus itu tanpa berkedip membuat Kyuhyun merona malu. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun memunggunginya agar ia bisa mengobati punggung namja cantik itu dengan nyaman.

Siwon sangat terkejut saat melihat luka di punggung Kyuhyun. Luka itu seperti tertebas sebuah pedang yang panjang, Siwon hampir menangis saat melihat luka itu, entah mengapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat luka yang mengotori punggung mulus itu. "Tahan ya? Ini mungkin sedikit sakit" Ucap Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang dirasakannya. Siwon membersihkan darah yang berada di sekitar luka itu dengan perlahan, ia takut jika handuk itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit. Setelah membersihkan darah tersebut dari punggung Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengambil kotak P3K dan membersihkan luka Kyuhyun menggunakan antiseptic.

"Enghh" Ringis Kyuhyun yang tertahan dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit sendiri, rasanya ketika antiseptic itu mulai menyentuh bagian lukanya Kyuhyun merasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian punggunya itu.

Setelah membersihkan luka punggung Kyuhyun. Siwon segera memperbankan luka itu agar Kyuhyu tidak mersakan sakit yang lebih lagi. Siwon memutar badan Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya, Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hey! Kenapa kau menggigit bibir bawahmu?" Tanya Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat dan bibir nya yang tadinya berwarna merah menjadi berwarna biru.

'Kau perlahan akan menjadi manusia asli, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan merasakan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah kau alami. Hati hatilah! Dia akan datang!'

Suara itu tiba tiba saja tedengar keras di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu kalau yang diperbuatnya ini salah, tetapi dia harus melakukan ini walaupun selama hidup di bumi ia harus mendapatkan berbagai hukuman yang berlipat karena keputusannya itu. "Bolehkan aku tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan kantuk luar bsa menyerangnya. " Silahkan. Tapi tidurlah menyamping, karena jika kau terlentang itu akan menyakitkan bagimu" Siwon menypkan tempat Kyuhyun tidur. Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya dengan berhati hati. Tidak butuh lama, Kyuhyun telah mengarungi mimpi indahnya.

"Sebenarnya, Kau itu siapa, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon entah mengapa sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur menyamping. ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersama Kyuhyun? Padahal ia baru saja mengenal Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan dia hanya menemukan warna putih, tidak ada jalan keluar disana. "Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun merasakan namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia menorehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal dan menggunakan pakaian serba putih.

"Apa hukuman itu kurang untukmu? Diturunkan dari langit dengan tidak hormat, mematahkan sayapmu, membuat dirimu merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau rasakan dan semua hukuman itu karena seorang namja! Berhati-hatilah! Karena dia akan datang" Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh nya bergetar ketakutan setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pria itu. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap takut. Pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok yang ia harap tidak akan lagi datang kekehidupannya.

Baju yang tadinya berwarna putih menjadi berwarna hitam pekat, matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru menyala berubah menjadi merah menyala, wajah datar tadi berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur perlahan, menghindari diri dengan sosok didepannya itu. Pria itu kembali ke wujud asalnya masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan iblis itu, Cho Kyuhyun" Pria itu tiba tiba saja menghilang dari hadapannya dnegan begitu saja. Kyuhyun merosot dan bersimpuh ia merasa tidak percaya dengan kenyataan, sosok yang ia pikir sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya ini akan kembali dan mengacaukan hidupnya di bumi. Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu lagi, sosok itu bertambah banyak jumlahnya dan mengelilinginya membuat Kyuhyun bertambah takut. Sosok itu tertawa serempak, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari terlihat menyinari wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan peluh yang sangat banyak. Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang bermimpi buruk, terlihat cara tidurnya yang terlihat gelisah. Siwon yang baru saja terbangun dari sofa yang terdapat di kamarnya menjadi khawatir dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan untuk segera menyadari namja cantik itu dari mimpi buruknya. Mata caramel itu pun terbuka dengan diiringinya nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon tidak mengetahui arti tatapan yang begitu dalam itu, mengapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, itulah pertanyaan yang mengelilingi kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa apa" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Mimpi tadi malam masih sangat jelas tertanam diingatannya. Bahkan suara tawa sosok itu masih terngiang ngiang di telinganya.

'Kumohon, jangan kembali!' Teriak batin Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun tidak mau sosok itu kembali lagi. Sosok itu akan menghancurkan kehidupannya di dunia ini. Namun, sosok itu pasti akan datang, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Kyuhyun berfikir bagaimana cara manghadapi sosok kejam itu? Bagaimana cara menghadapi sosok gelap itu? Bagaimana cara menghadapi sosok yang terobsesi dengannya itu? Kyuhyun begitu takut saat ini, ia takut makhluk kejam itu akan datang menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Siwon yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan namja berparas cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun tersadar saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingin berbicara tapi mulutnya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan apalagi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. "Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Kau tunggu disini ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Siwon akan membuatnya sarapan pagi. Setelah Siwon pergi, senyuman itu berubah menjadi wajah yang muram. Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan sosok itu yang akan datang kepadanya. .

Beda dengan Siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan didapurnya. Dirinya masih bingung dengan perlakuannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Mengapa ia begitu perhatian dengan Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa siapa nya? Tapi, setiap melihat namja cantik itu, Siwon merasa ingin sekali melindungi namja cantik yang rapuh itu.

Siwon tersadar kembali karena bubur yang sedang diaduknya itu telah matang, ia tidak mau membuatkan masakkan tidak enak untuk namja cantik itu. Siwon mengangkat panci kecil itu, mendinginkannya sebentar, lalu menyalinkan bubur itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Siwon membubuhi sedikit daun bawang diatas buburnya, kemudian ia membawakan buburnya itu kedalam bilik kamarnya lagi dengan sebuah nampan yang mengalasi mangkuk bubur itu.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya itu menggunakan sikunya karena ia sedang memegang nampan jadi ia memilih sikunya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya itu. Siwon melihat ke ranjangnya namun tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Siwon meletakkan nampan itu di meja riasnya lalu mencari Kyuhyun kesana kemari dan ternyata menemukan Kyuhyun di balkon kamarnya. "Hah! Ternyata kau disini" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Siwon menyembul di balik pintu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat seoul dari atas sini" Kyuhyun merasa menyesal karena membuat Siwon khawatir seperti itu kepadanya. "Kenapa balkon mu kotor?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Siwon berjalan sampai dengan pembatas balkonnya, ia tersenyum membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat begitu jelas. Selama tinggal disini, Siwon tidak pernah singgah di balkonnya ini karena setiap hari ia harus bekerja dan harus pulang larut malam dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. "Aku tidak ada waktu ke balkon ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau aku mempunyai balkon karna aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sejak orang tua ku meninggal" Kata Siwon menerawang, Kyuhyun selama ini memang mengetahui seluruh tentang Siwon tanpa diketahui oleh Siwon sendiri.

**Flashback ON**

Kyuhyun memulai mengenal Siwon disaat dia sedang berjalan jalan di bumi bersama salah satu malaikat lainnya yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri dan ia turun dari langit dengan sembunyi sembunyi tanpa diketahui oleh malaikat malaikat lainnya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sangat dilarang oleh langit untuk turun ke bumi. Namun, Kyuhyun yang memang bertelinga tebal pun tidak mengindahkan larangan dan peringatan yang ada di peraturan langit. Dan saat ia berjalan jalan, Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja tampan yang terlihat berumur 18 tahun tengah memarahi asisten nya karena membeli barang yang salah dari minimarket didepannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membeli yang ini? Cepat belikan aku lagi. Kali ini harus benar" Asistennya itu menunduk, lalu kembali berlari kedalam mini market. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh namja tampan itu, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan sikap nya yang arogan.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah namja tampan itu lebih dekat lagi, Kyuhyun tahu kalau manusia didepannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun merasa penasaran dengan namja tampan yang berada didepannya ini, Ia percaya kalau dibalik sikap arogannya itu ada sikap yang lembut.

"Ini, Tuan Choi Siwon" Tak lama kemudian pun asistennya keluar dari minimarket tersebut dengan kantong plastic di tangannya. Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu melihat kedalam kantong, Siwon kemudian tersenyum kepada asistennya itu.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku membentakmu tadi. Aku sedang ada masalah dengan orang tuaku" Asistennya itu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, mereka masuk kedalam mobil, lalu melaju di jalan yang sepi itu.

"Choi Siwon?"

**Flashback OFF**

Dari situlah ia mulai mengorek ngorek tentang Siwon. Dan disaat itulah ia jatuh cinta kepada Siwon. Pertemuan mereka aneh memang.

"Masuklah! Dan makan bubur buatan ku. Kenapa kau melamun, punggungmu belum sembuh!" Omel Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun tertawa, ia dan Siwon pun masuk ke dalam kamar, Lalu Siwon membantu Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di ranjangnya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu" Kata Siwon sambil mengaduk bubur di tangannya. Kyuhyun membatin di dalam hatinya.

'Yang sakit punggungku, bukan tanganku' Namun dia tersenyum saat membatin. "Buka mulutmu!" Siwon menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke depan mulut Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan bubur hangat itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kalian tahu? Hati Kyuhyun yang tadinya bimbang akan sosok itu menjadi kembali tenang, malah namja cantik itu melupakannya begitu saja.

**TBC **

**Chapter 1 dah meluncur~~~~ Maaf ya kalau banyak typo nyaaaaa^^ aku kan dah bilang kalau ff aku tuh abstrak semua. Tapi, aku senang karena ada banyak yang suka dengan ff aku… Hanya bisa bilang makasih untuk kalian yang udah capek capek koment. Wahaha judul pertamanya Angel tapi aku rubah. Aku pengen liat won bersaing sama tuh iblis #Plakkkkk…. Cuman bisa segini doing yakkkk! Gak janji bakal update cepat…. Ini udah 3.000+ word lho 0O0… kkk magic castle nanti akan menyusul yaaa. Flash back yang aneh memang, soalnya hari ini aku lagi korslet gara gara mau tgl 13 nihhh... Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan yaaaaaa^^**


End file.
